I'm the Hero!
by lydiak10
Summary: America always calls himself the hero. So how would America do as a superhero? What would his enemy be like? What superhero cliches would come into play? I couldn't think of a superhero name for America, so this is where YOU come in. Leave a reply about what hero name you think America should have. Light USUK fluff. You might have an idea of who the "damsel" would be.


I'M THE HERO!

It was late at night, and the G8 meeting was coming to an end. While Germany was covering up some last-minute subjects, America sat with his head in his hand, daydreaming.

" _I wonder if anything's gonna happen tonight,_ " he thought. It was his fifth day in the life of a superhero. The story was pretty blunt: Britain was attempting a levitation spell and America just happened to eavesdrop on him. Just as Britain yelled at him to go away, there was an explosion of dust and sparkles. When it had cleared, Britain found America hovering near the ceiling.

Being a fanatic of superheroes, America was ecstatic. He already had tremendous strength. Now that he can fly, he thought of becoming a superhero. He had already made a suit (kinda like Superman's, but with a A instead of an S). His hero name was _. He had performed a couple of tasks, like helping cats (and Italy one time) out of trees, and rescuing people from burning buildings But his biggest one when he fought Solar Flare when he was robbing a bank; it was his second day as a superhero.

Solar Flare was a fearsome foe. As if his green skin and yellow eyes weren't menacing enough, the villain could also throw fire, had telekinesis, and had a pair of bat wings. America knew that now he had his first encounter with his worst enemy, it wouldn't be long before a certain cliché would come in. The villain would put the person the hero loves in peril and the hero and villain have this climactic showdown. The hero might even have to reveal his secret identity. America hoped this cliché wouldn't play out, because A.), none of the other countries knew about his superhero life, and he wanted to keep it a secret, and B.), he didn't want his fellow allies in danger because of him.

America looked up at the big glass window in front of the meeting table. It showed the night sky and the nearby buildings camouflaged in the darkness, only their lit windows indicating their presence.

But something caught his eye. A little black dot could be seen flying along side the building's illuminated windows. Suddenly, the dot changed its direction and started heading towards the meeting building. It seemed to gathering speed as it aimed straight for the window.

America suddenly stood up. "Uh, dudes, I think we should get down!"

"Vhy do you say zat?" asked Germany.

"Look out the window!"

Germany and the others looked out the window.

"EVERYBODY DUCK AND COVER!" Germany bellowed.

CRASH!

The window was shattered as the countries ducked under the table. America peeked up from behind. The figure that was outside and crashed through the window was none other than Solar Flare himself; same green skin, same bat-wings, same scary-as-hell yellow eyes.

Germany ran towards him, his fists clenched, ready to fight, but he was blasted off his feet and into a wall by the villain's telekinesis. Russia and China rushed to attack; Russia had his metal pipe and China had his wok. But they were both knocked backwards, too. Italy just hid behind the table, crying and waving his white flag and screaming, "Please don't kill me!" and, "I'm too young and cute to die!" repetitively.

Solar Flare looked around at the startled countries and spoke in a low, hissing voice. "Now, which one of you will be a nice blackmailing tool for my enemy?" He spotted Britain standing in front of America. He grinned wickedly. "Jackpot!" And he lifted Britain up by his shirt collar.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Unhand me this instant, you twat!" Britain yelled, struggling to get out of Solar's grip.

But Solar Flare spread his wings and flew out of the hole in the window into the night sky, still holding Britain.

America stood there, shocked, for a moment. Out of all the people in the room, why did it have to be Britain? The sudden realization of what he had to do hit him with a bang, and he ran out of the room. The other countries called after him, but he didn't hear them.

He went into the nearest closet, and ripped off his meeting clothes, revealing his superhero outfit underneath: blue and red spandex, red cape, yellow symbol with the red "A", red boots, and red mask that covered half his head, because he thought his face would be "too recognizable".

He ran out of the closet, down the stairs, and out of the building. He jumped up from the sidewalk, and flew upwards to the rooftop of the building.

He peeked over the edge of the rooftop, and saw Britain sitting on the ground, ranting and raving while Solar Flare tied his hands together.

"You can't keep me tied up like this, you bloody, green wanker! I'm an Englishman!"

America couldn't help but chuckle. Britain, always the one complaining. He fought to keep his face straight as he floated to the top and stood on the edge. "Hey! I reckon you'd better leave that guy alone!" he called to Solar Flare, trying to make his voice as low and as manly as possible.

Solar Flare turned around. "Well, well, well," he said. "If it isn't _. I must say, your damsel in distress is a loudmouth."

"I am NOT a damsel!" Britain shouted.

"Hey, dude," America tried to reason. "How 'bout this? You let him go, and I'll go easy on you."

"Oh no, I don't think so," Solar replied. "Business later. Right now, let's get to the action."

America sighed. "Okay. You asked for it, dude."

…

"BRING IT ON!"

America flew straight at his enemy like a bullet and head-butted him in the stomach. Solar was knocked backwards, but got back up and threw a fireball at America. America flew upwards and easily dodged it. He flew straight at Solar and socked him in the face. Solar pushed him back with telekinesis and threw another fireball, which America dodged again.

Britain was watching the fight go down. If he wasn't tied up like this, he thought, he would help that _ guy. He turned his head, and lo and behold, a pair of scissors were near him! Using his foot, he brought the scissors closer to him and behind his back. Then, with the skill of a spy caught in a situation like this, he started cutting the ropes binding his hands. As Britain would proudly tell you, when it comes to spy stuff, no one is better than him; he's S.A.S, after all.

He finally cut the ropes apart just as Solar Flare was holding America down with telekinesis and forming another fireball, ready to burn him.

"Oi, Bat-Man!"

Solar turned around, only to be greeted by a punch in the face and a kick in the groin from Britain. The two of them wrestled, struggling and pushing each other—a little to close the edge of the rooftop. Suddenly, the green-skinned villain picked up Britain, and tossed him over the edge. Britain luckily grabbed a ledge a few feet under the roof. He was now hanging by his fingertips 100 ft. above the streets and cars.

A crowd of people, including the rest of the nations, had gathered on the sidewalk and looked up, fearfully at the scene above.

After dealing with Britain, Solar pinned America to the ground again, a fireball forming in his hands. He let out an evil chuckle.

"This is where your story ends, _. Prepare to die!"

For once, America didn't know what to do. No one else was here to back him up, the telekinetic force was too strong for him to get up, and the heat of the fire was close to his masked face.

He turned his head, and lo and behold, there was a half-full bottle of water! Using every ounce of his strength to fight against the telekinesis, he reached for the bottle, grabbed it, and splashed the water on the flames, extinguishing them.

A bit of water was splashed onto Solar's face, too. He let out a piercing shriek and held his face in his hands. He couldn't fly away, because his wings quickly melted off his back. Soon, starting from the feet, the rest of him started to melt.

" _I'm melting! I'm melting!_ " he screamed.

In 30 seconds, all that was left of Solar Flare was a big green and black puddle.

America took off his mask to take a closer look at the enemy he had vanquished. His eyes were wide and he was grinning from ear to ear. "WOAH! HE TOTALLY MELTED LIKE THAT WITCH CHICK FROM 'WIZARD OF OZ'! THAT'S BAD-ASS!"

However, his triumph was short lived when he heard Britain yell for help. He flew over to edge of the roof just in time to see Britain lose his grip and fall. The crowd of people below gasped.

America dove off the building headfirst, not even thinking of putting his mask back on. Gaining speed, he reached Britain and caught him bridal style in his arms.

"I've got ya, Britain!"

Britain opened his eyes to look at his savior. His emerald eyes widened at who it was and where they were. "A-America?! But...how did...I...you...w- we're fly-...what the hell?!"

The rest of the nations and the crowd of people cheered as America flew back up to the roof with Britain.

Britain was still in shock when America put him down. They stared at each other for a whole 30 seconds. Britain finally spoke up. "You're him," he said faintly. "You're _."

America sighed. The moment of reveal is always the hardest in the comics and movies. "Yeah."

Britain gave a small chuckle. "I should have known you would do something like this, after my levitation spell. You were always a DC geek."

"Hey!" said America, slightly offended. "I also like Marvel."

Not wanting the subject to change to comic books, Britain asked "How long has this been going on?"

"Five days."

"And you've already met your worst enemy?"

"And defeated him," said America, proudly.

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand, you git?" asked Britain, starting to get a bit irritated. "I could have been prepared and cursed him when he first showed up."

"I couldn't tell you or the others about my secret identity," said America, seriously. "because my enemies would probably use you guys just to get to me, kinda like what happened tonight. I didn't want you dudes getting hurt. Especially you."

Britain raised his thick eyebrows. "Since when have you been known to care about me?"

America put a hand on the other nation's shoulder. "Britain...I _do_ care. I mean, the past was hard and we do have our fights. Even though it may have seemed that way...I don't hate you."

America's blue eyes were locked onto Britain's green ones that were starting to get a bit misty. "I guess," said Britain. "that I should say that I feel the same." A tear escaped his eye, but he hastily wiped it away. "Anyway," he continued. "thanks...for saving my life."

"No problem, dude," said America, grinning. "Oh, that reminds me! I have a city to protect! I _am_ the hero, you know!" He put his mask back on, winked at Britain, and started to fly upwards.

Realizing that he was on a rooftop with no way down, Britain called after him. "Wait! America!"

America stopped and floated back down. "What's up?"

"Well...um..." Britain's face was turning a shade of red. "...could you maybe...take me home?"

"Sure thing, dude!"

America picked up Britain bridal style (much to Britain's embarrassment) and took off into the night sky.

The rush of wind ruffled the Englishman's hair. He wrapped his arms tighter around America's neck. It was true that the two of them often argue and it was true that Britain would call America a git every chance he got. But tonight, America had become a hero.

 _His_ hero.

 _The End_


End file.
